¿Como me miras?
by Revolucion ZR
Summary: Todo el mundo nos hacemos la pregunta de como nos mira la gente, en especial a la persona que amamos. Esta regla no hay excepcion, incluso despues de la muerte. Zoro x Robin.


_**Estoy aquí de vuelta por que gracias a mi nueva table-portatil escribo súper rápido y estoy llena de inspiración y más que hace poco cumplí dos años en este pagina. Espero que me apoyéis y no me matéis cuando leáis este fic. Gracias a todos. Nos leemos abajo. Eeeeh vacaciones, pero yo tengo que estudiar noooooooo.**_

 _ **¿Cómo me miras?:**_

POV de Zoro:

Algunas veces pienso como me mira la gente. Será por que el color de mi pelo no es algo común en el Nuevo Mundo o que mi cicatriz en el pecho y en mi ojo izquierdo, mis heridas de guerra consecuencias de convertirme en el más fuerte y conseguir mi sueño a toda costa, sobre llaman mucho. No lo sé, la verdad. Puede ser los tres pendientes que cuelgan en mi oreja o las tres espadas que son preciadas para mí, en especial Wado. Nunca sabré como me miraba mi difunta amiga Kuina. La añoro demasiado. Creo que es la única que he podido querer de verdad, pero nunca he pasado el limite de enamorarme. La quería como una hermana que quería superar para que estuviera orgullosa de mi, pero donde este seguro que lo estará, lo presiento en Wado.

Realmente no me considero un hombre sensiblero, ni caballeroso como el pervertido del cocinero. No tengo ni la mínima idea de como tratar una mujer, pero tampoco he puesto interés por aprender. Mi cabeza y mi cuerpo solo tiene una meta y una promesa que me recorre las venas de mi cuerpo, el de ser El mejor Espadachín del mundo. No necesito ninguna distracción, eso podía justificar el motivo de que nunca he tenido el tiempo para pensar en mi futuro después de conseguir mis objetivos.

Puede que busque una pareja, que forme una familia, pero no me veo para ser sincero conmigo mismo.

Yo no soy un partidazo, no soy atractivo para ningún genero, soy un tipo solitario e independiente que nunca expresa sus sentimientos a causa de que mis enemigos lo utilicen contra mi. Podía tirarme todo el día diciendo los defectos que tengo para que alguien se fije en mi. Si incluso el cejas rizadas y el idiota de mi capitán son mejores partidos que yo.

Puedo decir que al principio tenia envidia, molestia. El idiota de nuestro capitán que parecía asexual acabo conquistando a la bruja usurera. Y bueno el cejas de remolino al final se casó con Violet. Lo nunca visto y yo creía que era gay. La vida da muchas vueltas.

No se como me mirara la gente. Algunos me miraran como un demonio hambriento de sangre, o un amargado que necesita un polvo, o puede que tengan tanto miedo al verme que pueden que no procesen ningún pensamiento o idea sobre mi.

Pero me da absolutamente igual que piense los demás. Me importa una mierda. Pero no se cómo me miras tu, que visión tienes de mi. Te parezco alguien insignificante o un rompecabezas que te gusta tanto resolver. No lo se. Pero, aunque no lo creas, era la única opinión que me importaba. Es difícil admitir, pero es la verdad.

Cada vez que estábamos los dos juntos desnudos en la cama abrazos después de hacer el amor durante horas, en la intimidad apoyada en mi pecho escuchando el acelerado ritmo cardiaco de mi corazón mientras tu me hacías acaricias juguetonas, que no me importaba, al contrario, quería seguir sintiendo tu piel contra la mía.

En esos momentos de intimidad me hacia el fuerte y a la vez parecía un niño avergonzado con los sentimientos a flor de piel, para hacerte un pequeño interrogatorio.

Empezaba haciéndome el desinteresado, que por desgracia así soy, mientras te acariciaba tu larga melena.

\- ¿Robin…que sientes por mí? - no sé por qué me salió esa estúpida pregunta, sabia perfectamente que me amaba, pero no soy el típico hombre que tiene tacto en estas situaciones.

Ella me regalo una sonrisa de las suyas, la que me hacían sentir un iceberg al derretirse.

-Te amo…-me beso lentamente y no me negué. - ¿Porque lo preguntas? - pude sentir como se tensaba entre mis brazos mientras se incorporaba para encararme. Nunca se me olvidara esos ojos de temor a decir cualquier estupidez y que tirar nuestra relación por la borda. -Es porque ya no me amas.

Como iba a dejar de amarla, si para mi, aunque no lo grite a los cuatros vientos, es la persona más importante, la que me ha hecho soportar los peores momentos de mi vida y la que ha cicatrizado la herida de la muerte de mi querida amiga.

-No digas nunca esa estupidez. - agarre su rostro y le plante un beso apasionado en sus dulces labios contrastando lo que suponía ella y afirmándola que cada día que pasaba mas me enamoraba de sus ojos azules, de su cuerpo, de su mente. -Solo me preguntaba… ¿Cómo que estas conmigo?

Siempre tenia ese pensamiento rotando por mi cabeza, como una mujer como Robin había decidido estar a mi lado.

Vi su cara de confusión, como si no entendiera mi pregunta o a lo que me quería referir.

\- ¿A qué te quieres referir, Zoro? - comenzó a taparse con las sabanas su desnudo cuerpo. Odiaba cuando hacia eso, porque me entraba hambre, hambre de ella queriendo poseerla otra vez y escuchar sus gemidos.

\- ¿Qué te convención para estar conmigo? -agache la cabeza avergonzado. Ella se sentó en mi regazo. -No soy un hombre atractivo, ni caballeroso. Soy un gruñón que solo pienso en Katanas y en dormir. Soy un completo idiota. - sentí su mano en mi mejilla, pero aun así no levanté mi cabeza. -Sigo sin entender cómo puedes estar con un tipo como yo, cuando puedes estar con alguien mejor. Incluso el cejas rizadas es mejor partido que yo.

Por una vez me sentí miserable pero sabia que ella nunca se burlaría y no me juzgaría. Coloco sus dos manos en mis mejillas de forma de acaricia. Tuve el impulso de posar sus manos con las mías y besar una de ellas mientras como un estúpido, empecé a elevar la cabeza para encontrarme, la sonrisa tierna y maternal de mi amante. Siempre tenia envidia de Chopper, por que siempre se las dedicaba a él por ser un crio, pero ahora me la regalaba a mi.

-Yo no necesito otro hombre, Zoro. Yo solo te quiero a ti. Quiero al Zoro dormilón, al adicto al deporte extremo, al paternal cuando estas con Chopper, el que me protege de algún peligro, el que me hace el amor todas las noches, el que persigue sus sueños y el que daría mi vida sin dudarlo. -me dio un pequeño beso dejándome un poco aturdido. -Habrá hombres mejores en el mundo, pero como tu…no hay ninguno. - esta vez fui yo la que le besé. Me había quitado un peso de encima. -Eres…único. -me confeso entre beso y excitada. La noche prometía más diversión.

-Te amo, mujer.

-Lo se, será por eso que me tienes desnuda entre tus brazos.

Ella me miraba diferente, no me miraba como un monstruo, ni como un demonio sino como un ser humano. Pero todo lo bueno acaba pronto. Todas esas risas, noches de pasión, aventuras, se me fueron arrebatadas injustamente y yo no pude hacer nada.

A los tres meses, Robin enfermo gravemente a causa de un Cáncer del Páncreas. No sabíamos exactamente que la pasaba. Chopper leía un montón de libros para poder encontrar una cura, pero la enfermedad estaba muy avanzada y lo único que podía era retenerla en este mundo un poco mas de tiempo, por lo menos lo máximo que estaban en sus manos para averiguar la cura. Pero pasaba el tiempo y no había ninguna solución. Se me rompía el corazón al ver como la persona que amo luchaba cada día entre la vida y la muerte. Como estaba conectada a tantos artefactos y como sufría en la quimio.

Y yo lo único que podía hacer es estar a su lado, apoyándola y darla esperanza de que saldría viva y que formaríamos una familia.

Pero, aunque luchara contra la muerte no pudo mas y mas con su estado. A los 5 meses el destino fue cruel con cada uno de nosotros. Nunca se me olvidara como estabas en la enfermería totalmente exhausta y luchando contra la muerte. Me apretabas la mano como si fuera el ancla que te mantuviera en este mundo. Nunca te solitaria, jamás.

Ya habían pasados las horas que para mi fueron eternidades, cada vez te veía sufrir más, tu mirada estaba perdida por el dolor. Podía ser egoísta pero no te dejaría ir a ningún lado. No lo permitiría.

-Zoro…-su agarre iba cediendo y yo me negaba a que me dejaras.

-Robin. Tranquilas vas a salir de esta, te lo prometo. - me obligue a mi mismo a creerme esa mentira, pero no era capaz de aceptar la realidad.

-Zoro…no saldré de esta. -no no no. Iba a salir de esta y se curaría. Mis lagrimas empezaban a salir sin permisos. La veía tan frágil, débil, no podía…en serio, no podía verla en ese estado.

-No digas estupideces saldrás yo…-fui callado por su mano. Estaba desesperado, nervioso, apunto de explotar.

-Gracias…por estar siempre allí conmigo…-me sonrió, pero era una triste, aunque intento que fuera la de siempre. -Me… alegro haberte elegido…aunque tu pienses que no me mereces…

-No te despidas…por favor… saldrás de aquí. - pero sabíamos que tanto Chopper, Law y yo no saldría viva. Era una enfermedad incurable ni siquiera para esos dos súper dotados en la medicina.

-Zoro…Yo siempre te veré como a mi salvador que siempre estabas allí sin dudarlo…-la abrace.

-Te…amo…-susurre desesperado.

-Y yo…siempre estaré contigo.

De repente un pitido nos alarmo a todos, indicando lo peor. Robin había dejado de respirar. Sentía el cuerpo frio y pálido de mi mujer, que en poco tiempo me hizo entender lo estúpido que había sido por negarme de que para ella era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Solo necesitaba dejar de verme como un monstruo, cuando para ella era único. La bese no se cuantas veces intentando que ella me los devolviera, pero nunca sucedió. Había muerto sin poder hacer nada, aun ella me dijera un millón de veces que si la ayudaba.

-ROBIN…ROBIN…NO…NO…ROBIN. -necesitaba gritar, expulsar mi ira, mi frustración.

Para mi era lo mas importante del mundo. Creí que nunca iba a salir a flote, de que me quedaría encerrado en nuestra habitación y estaría llorando hasta morir deshidratado. Ese era el plan, pero me distes otro motivo para seguir viviendo.

Me distes a una preciosa niña, que era exactamente que tu solo que tiene el pelo de color verde como el mío. Es realmente hermosa, fuerte e inteligente, hoy cumple, en el 06 de febrero (sé que la fecha no es correcta), los 16.

Muchas veces cuando la veo me recuerda a ti. No ha sido fácil cuida a nuestra hija, Robin, quise llamarla como tu por que erais dos gotas de agua, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, inteligencia, todo. Pero me la he podido apañar gracias a nuestros nakamas, pero muchas veces no sabia que hacer como cuando le vino la primera regla, y yo que coño sé cómo utilizar un tampón, o cuando los estúpidos de los chicos babeaban detrás de ella o se sobrepasaba con ella delante de mis narices. Je solo faltaba una mirada de las mías para que salieran corriendo. Ya sabes como soy y cuando un hombre te miraba, aunque no tuvieran malas intenciones.

Me da lastima que nunca la conocieras, por que nunca te agradecí de mirarme de otra forma y poder darme a esta hija, que hoy por fin se va del Sunny para perseguir sus sueños al igual que conseguimos el nuestro. La estaré esperando para que me rete, pero no le pondré fácil para que consiga su sueño y el titulo de mejor espadachín.

Estoy muy orgullosa de ella porque, aunque no lo creas no ira solo. Ira con el alocado hijo de Luffy, que es exactamente que él y que al parecer siente algo por ella, pero no me preocupo por que sé que es un buen chico, no como el de Sanji ese si que es igualito que el cejas rizadas, que mas de una vez ha intentado espiar a nuestra hija en el baño. Eso de ser unos pervertidos es genéticos. Pues que tenga cuidado que sino le cortare las manos.

-Papa…-me sonrió de la misma forma que tú lo hacías. -me voy…

Sin poder evitarlo la abrace, pocas veces lo hacia, pero no podía evitarlo estaba orgullosa de ella.

-Sabes que tu madre está orgullosa de ti. -observe a Wado en la cadera de mi hija. Estaba en buenas manos ya que estaba la esencia de las personas más valientes que había conocido en mi vida.

-Lo se, papa.

-Y yo también estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Robin. Espero que te hagas muy fuerte…

-Dalo por echo…tengo que vencerte. Que estas muy oxidado. -siempre intentaba sacarme de mis casillas.

-Eso ya lo veremos. - ahora ella me abrazo con mas fuerza. Se me hace tan difícil dejarla ir. Pero ya era hora. -Te quiero.

-Y yo…

Con lo impaciente que es la renacuaja se fue con los demás en el pequeño barco que había construido Franky. Antes de que se marchara me dedico la misma sonrisa, la misma firma que tenías, Nico Robin. Espero que donde estés veas que lo que me has dado incluso luchaste por ella en el ultimo momento.

-Robin…esa la que va en ese barco es nuestra hija, espero que viva tantas aventuras como nosotros.

-Seguro que lo hará.

No sé por qué, pero me gire impulsivamente hacia atrás creyendo haber oído la voz de Robin, pero en la cubierta no había absolutamente ni un alma.

-Os quiero a las dos. - espero que nos volvamos a ver dentro de poco por que es el único sueño que tengo ahora.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Bueno me ha salido muy cursi, pero aun así me ha hecho llorar como una tonta leyendo una novela romántica. Necesitaba publicar este fic, me lo pedía el cuerpo, pero este va dedicado a alguien que no conocéis, pero para mí es importante. Se que he sido muy cabrona por matar a Robin, pero necesitaba sacar a Zoro que lucharía al máximo por ella, como era en la intimidad y como podía ser de paternal, como trataba a nuestro renito.**_

 _ **Seguro que la mayoría me mandareis review con amenazas de muerte o insultos o yo que se. Siento si hay alguna falta de ortografía. Espero que no me odiéis. Y que os paséis por mi cuenta y me leáis los demás fic como… no sé cuántos fic he publicado. Hoy exactamente falta 7 días para la nueva película de One Piece y que haya nueva temporada. Ohhh si nena. Tengo unas ganas locas de verlo. Gracias a todos lo que me han apoyado desde el principio y el que me ha manado un review.**_

 _ **Espero que disfrutéis de las vacaciones y de la piscina. Bss y abrazos.**_


End file.
